


Feelings

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: James May/Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear - Fandom
Genre: Bikes, Love, Smut, Vietnam Special, looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: Another Anon request! Have never written a James/Richard fanfic before, please give feedback! 
Follow me on Wattpad and Tumblr! @ thatdankhammondlover





	

It was the end of a tiring day in Vietnam, we had eventually reached our overnight stay on our frail, rusty bikes and entered the bar that night. It was an eccentric sight, the place was overwhelmed with locals watching a cricket match on the tv, while we sat quietly in a booth with our drinks. Me and James sat together and Jeremy sat opposite.

"What's happening tomorrow then?" James asked an open question to start gradual conversation.

"Well, we travel a few more miles north and we should be close to the end I think" Jeremy answered.

"Sorted, so then that's it, I'm spent I really am exhausted" James said.

"Me too, but hey it'll be okay I'm the end won't it?" I smiled at James and he smiled back sweetly. I had never felt my heart flutter more than it did. I thought James was incredibly handsome, his blue eyes, his long shaggy hair and the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs. He's just so beautiful.

That night we went to bed, and all I could think about was James. I kept overseeing his facial features on the picture of my lock screen. It was a picture of me and James when we went to Botswana, when we were standing under a tree on a very hot day. He looked ever so good, I loved James when he grew a slight stubble, it made him look that extra bit handsome.

The next morning we were woke up early and my eyes were stinging with tiredness, I rubbed them tenderly and set off out my bedroom door after getting changed and putting on my favourite cologne (to try and entice James of course)

We set off on our journey when the cameras started rolling, and I became increasingly agitated with my tiredness, wishing I hadn't stayed up all night thinking of James. Damn but he was too much of a good distraction to be mad about. I started to then focus on James in front of me, the way he was riding that bike, oh how that bought many thoughts to mind...

Suddenly, we saw Jeremy pull up outside a petrol station, and I huffed in frustration.

"Jeremy what now?" I said as me and James went towards him.

"I've gotta go and get something I'll be back in a minute" he said hurrying off.

"Goodness sake" I whined.

I then looked at my bike and figured I needed to do something about my broken boat on the back, so I went to tend to it, leaving James following me behind to gesture to help me if I need him to.  
I fiddled around trying to tie it on securely, James on the other side of the bike holding it from falling.

"This stupid thing" I mumbled.

"I know, isn't it hideous?" James joked.

"Stop it you! It's a nice boat but it's ruined now" I said.

"Richard, for crying out loud just put it in the bin, its pointless keeping it with you if it's beyond repair!" James giggled.

"No way!" I said.

Suddenly, the bike gave way, and I started to land head first into James lap. Oh was this awkward but satisfying at the same time. I was lying in James' lap, oh dear lord Richard contain yourself.  
I quickly came up off him as the cameras were still on us, but I looked into his eyes for a second and saw a faint hint of lust hidden deep in his eyes. My heart fluttered once again, and I was keen to keep my eyes locked on his but we had to remain professional for the camera.

"Jesus I'm sorry" I laughed.

"It's okay" James laughed too.

I thank god Jeremy came back as soon as possible so we could move on swiftly. After picking up my bike and some bits shredded from my boat, we set off again and now I could get lost in my own thoughts about what happened with me and James before. I had never felt so, crazy about someone, did he tip the bike on purpose? Was it really an accident? All these thoughts running through my head made me sweat with anticipation.

A few more gruelling hours later, we reached our overnight stay and the thoughts of James still stayed with me. Throughout that day, me and James did exchange some looks to each other, with really satisfied me, does he feel the same?

That night going towards our rooms a felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned and James was stood there.

"Richard do you want to come in for a bit?" He asked politely.

"Sure of course!" I answered following him in.

Placing myself on the end of his bed, I saw him fiddle in his bag the find pyjamas then he came over and sat next to me.

"You know, what happened today, with the bike and stuff?" He said.

"Yes, yes I know" I answered rather eagerly.

"Well, I might have done that on purpose" he smiled cunningly.

"Oh really now?" My heart started jumping out of my chest.

"Yes I did, and I kind of liked it, a bit more than I should of, but Richard really, do you feel the same way I do?" He said rather seriously.

"James, I have felt the same way about you for a very long time now" I said.

James then smiled and started to come closer. "Good" he said before planting his lips on mine. My mind went into overdrive, I can't believe this is happening. I instantly deepened the kiss, threading my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. James groaned in response and kissed back with even more lust. I let him roam his hands around my body, desperate for more contact. He then threw his leg over me and lay on top of me on the bed, dominating the kiss. We then pulled away, looking deeply into each other's eyes. He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, smiled sweetly and carried on the kiss. This was going to be a good night...


End file.
